1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of burial accessories and more specifically relates to a solar powered digital music player for a grave system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is one thing that is certain for every human on earth and something all living beings hold in common and that is the guarantee of death. Whether a sudden and unexpected passing, or a result of a long-term illness, death eventually will find us all. The most typical reaction to the death of a loved one is to celebrate and honor the life of the departed, via a wake or a funeral. Allowing family members to gather, friends to reminisce and providing an outlet for people to express their love and fond memories of the departed, funerals and memorial services offer a sense of closure for those loved ones who are left behind.
Most often, the remains of the departed are dealt with according to individual or familial preference and are either buried or cremated. As a means of enhancing services offered to those who have suffered the loss a loved one, funeral providers are increasingly looking towards modern technology in order to provide better service and a more personalized experience during a difficult time. From online guest books that enable out-of-towners to send personalized messages to the family of the deceased, to interactive video presentations played at funerals and cemeteries that celebrate the life of the departed, funeral directors are constantly in search of the newest products that will result in a more positive and comforting experience for those grieving a painful loss.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,765,655 to Jeff Dannenberg, U.S. Pub No. 2001/0036354 to Lisa M. Majors, and U.S. Pub. No. 2003/0208890 to Stanley D. C. Kim. This art is representative of burial accessories. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a burial accessory should provide comfort for the living friends and relatives of a deceased, and yet, would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable solar powered digital music player for a grave system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.